


Winter Gathering

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the winter holidays with our favorite military dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Mustang's tight knit unit has always been one of my favorite things about both FMA series. This was a little drabble I wrote when trying to get into Falman's head for the first time. It's short, but I like the feeling it conveyed at the end.
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _Family_

A lot of people wonder why he still prefers to live in the dorms. Most people of his rank have moved on to their own residences or private rent houses, but he continues to enjoy the companionship of the dorms. It’s nice to come home and pass the same familiar faces in the halls.

Except for this time of year.

During the winter holidays the dorms which are usually close to capacity become empty and desolate as most people take time to visit their families. Unfortunately he doesn’t have anywhere else so go. It could be a very lonely time for him. When he was stationed back East it was.

But it’s not that way anymore.

He wraps his coat a little tighter around himself as he spots the familiar bar and a smile touches his lips as he reaches the door and heads inside. The place is nearly empty, but it doesn’t matter. Everyone he cares to see should already be here.

“Took you long enough to get here, Falman.”

He smiles at Breda’s ribbing and he pulls his coat off as Mustang motions the bartender for another beer. Hawkeye scoots over to make room for him in the booth and Fuery passes a bowl of nuts he knows he enjoys toward him. He slides into the booth and finally feels at home. He still doesn’t know why Mustang chose him to come to Central, but he’ll be forever thankful for the family he now enjoys.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
